A whole new life
by Daughter of Hades and Athena
Summary: Ebin, a 13 years old girl, discovers that she's actually a demigod. Her best friend, Jenny and a satyr named Adam take her to camp Halfblood. What will happen there? Will her parent claim her?
1. What is wrong with my life?

**First fanfic, hooray!**

**This is about a girl who is named Ebin. What happens after she discovers she is a demigod?**

My life is crazy.

Yeah, you're probably wondering why I'm saying that.

It all started when I was walking to English. My best friend Jenny was going on and on about how the substitute called her homework a worthless piece of (not so nice word) and how she yelled at him and had to restrain herself from punching him in the gut after he gave her a detention. Jenny is a very aggressive girl; she was forced to see the principle and the school nurse because of her very short temper on many occasions.

Anyway, we were walking to English when I noticed the new biology teacher, Mr. Gagster, staring at us with big, evil-looking eyes, as if he were thinking which instrument he should use to dissect us. I nudged Jenny in the arm and gave her a warning stare. She looked over her shoulder, at him and quickly looked away. I could see her skin had turned pale and her eyes were huge. She grabbed my arm and dragged me to the classroom.

"Hey, Jenny. Are you okay?" I asked.

"Yeah…" I didn't believe her one bit, but before I could ask any more questions the teacher came in and told us to open our books to page 348.

The lesson went on normally; with Jenny snoring and drooling on her book and creepy Adam looking at me every five seconds. The whole class thinks he likes me, but I feel like it's something different…almost like he's trying to figure out how to approach me. I hate it when guys get too close to me, it annoys me. They get all sticky and all.

After the lesson ended, I walked over to my locker to get my textbooks and finally go home! But when I was about to leave, Adam the creeper came up to me and said:

"Hey, um, do you mind if I walk with you for a while?"

"Jenny is already coming with me and I have to take the bus anyway." I replied coldly. Adam looked panicked and looked at me with big eyes full of fear

"Please. Let me take you Home." he insisted. He was starting to get really on my nerves.

"No! I told you, Jenny's coming with me." I snapped.

"Ebin, you don't understand_" He grabbed my arm and that set me on panic mode. I yanked my arm back and yelled at him:

"I told you, leave me alone!" With that I ran away not caring to look back.

I finally met up with Jenny outside of school. She had her arms crossed and as soon as she saw me she frowned.

"What took you so long?" she asked. She was obviously mad at me.

"Adam came up to me and started to freak out. He wanted to take me home, but when I told him to leave me alone he grabbed my arm and started babbling something about me not understanding." As soon as I said that, her frown disappeared and was replaced by a worried face.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"Ebin, have you ever seen Adam come to sport or wear shorts?" she asked. I was really not expecting that.

"Um, no, but what does it have to do with what just happened?"

"They sent another one. They don't trust me. Why?" she started mumbling this kind of stuff to herself until the bus arrived. We got on and I realized that Mr. Gagster was there too. Eyeing us in an evil way. I tapped Jenny on the shoulder and pointed my chin towards the teacher. Once again, she became pale.

"Ebin, we have to get off the bus now." Her voice was urgent which surprised me. Jenny never got scared of anyone, not even cops. I looked at her, frowning. What was it with this teacher?

We got off the bus, but as soon as we had walked half a block, we noticed Mr. Gagster still stalking us. I think we could call it stalking considering he had been on our heels since this morning. I grabbed Jenny's arm and ducked in an alley. Not a very smart move. The alley was completely empty and smelled of sewer and rotten eggs. We tried to go back, but a huge … thing was blocking the path. It was Mr. Gagster, only he was three times bigger and had one big eye in the middle of his face.

"I finally got you, first one." He bellowed. I had no idea what he was talking about.

He slowly stomped over to us, probably to crush us until we became a pile of dust, and he would have made it if a garbage lid hadn't hit him in the head.

"ARRRGGGHHH" he growled "Who dares?"

As if to answer his question, Adam appeared, out of nowhere, carrying a set of reed pipes and a bronze sword. He looked at Jenny and nodded. Jenny took off her necklace and opened the locket she always carried around her neck, the one with spears on it, and it grew into huge spear, glinting in the sunlight.

"What in the world is going on, people?!" I screamed.

Both of them ignored my question and charged the monster. Jenny jumped on his back after stabbing him with her spear in the foot while Adam slashed at him and started screaming stuff in Ancient Greek which I, surprisingly, understood. After a while, the beast-monster, whatever it was, exploded into a huge pile of yellow dust.

"What was that?" I asked, my voice shaking.

"THAT was a Cyclopes. And a relatively young one considering he was easy to beat. I wonder who sent him here." Adam said.

"A… a Cyclopes. You're kidding me, right. Oh, please, tell me you're kidding me." I turned to look at Jenny, but she was too busy glaring at Adam.

"I don't think it's my job to tell you that. We should bring her to Chiron." He told Jenny, completely ignoring her glare.

"Fine. I'll take her to camp, but there is no way in hell that you're coming with us." She spat at him.

"Sorry, Jenny, but I'm a keeper. It's my job to bring her back to camp safely. And anyway, you failed at your task. You didn't warn Chiron when you saw she was powerful." He replied very calmly.

The two of them just stood there, Jenny glaring at Adam and him staring at her with a very calm, stern face.

"Um, guys," I said "if you're going to discuss my future, I'd like my presence to be acknowledged?" Still no reply. They were kind of getting on my nerves, those two. "Where do you want to take me? Who's Chiron?" I asked.

"You'll understand everything when we get there. But first, we have to get you there." He answered. "Come on."

For the first time Jenny talked to me.

"He's right. You can't stay here, they'll find you." I looked at her like she was crazy, but something in her voice proved that she was saying the truth.

"When will I see my family again?"

"It depends."

"On what?"

"First of all, on whether you can survive or not and on whether or not your parents are able to see through the mist."

**I hope you liked it. This is only chapter 1 so I know it's not great, but I already wrote the second one. It's better, I promise.**

**Review!**


	2. I win

**Chapter 2**

**Hi people!**

**Second chapter and I still haven't figured out how this stupid thing works (I already told you, I had F in computer class).**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Percy blah, blah, blah…**

Adam was sitting at the front of the bus, studying notes while munching on a tin can. I was in the back with Jenny who had her arms crossed and was glaring at the back of his head.

"Why is he eating a soda can?" I asked.

"He's a satyr; satyrs only care about apples and tin cans." She seemed really pissed, like she was ready to punch someone.

"A what?" I couldn't believe what she was saying.

"A satyr" she repeated obviously annoyed.

"Like the half donkey, half man thing? I asked dumbstruck.

"HALF GOAT!" I heard Adam yell in the front.

"Nobody asked you, drumhead!" She snapped. Wow, she really did not like this guy/goat person.

I knew I would get my face slapped to the moon, but it was worth a try;

"What do you have against Adam?"

"He's an idiot. Always there to prove to Chiron that I'm not good enough to help find half-bloods." She answered with a look of disgust.

"Hold on, your job is to find what bloods?" I was really getting puzzled here.

"Half-bloods" she repeated, with an exasperated look. "You'll understand everything when we get to camp."

I took that as signal to shut up. So I did.

We arrived at the mythical "camp" one hour later. At first, I was wondering if the driver just got lost, so I turned to him to ask and that's when I saw a blond dude with tanned skin. He would have looked like a Californian stereo type if it hadn't been for the tons of eyes all over his body!

"AAAAAAAAHHH!" I screamed. Adam came up, his sword in hand, looking panicked.

"What's going on?!" he yelled.

Jenny was doubled over, laughing like a nut case while I was screaming my head off. What the heck was so funny? A hundred-eyed monster was standing in front of me, looking completely lost.

Adam finally lowered his sword, smirking. He came up to me, put his hands on my shoulders and finally…

"SHUT UP!" he yelled.

Oh, I defiantly shut up. I was staring at him when he, very calmly, told me:

"Ebin, this is Argus. Argus is the guardian with one hundred eyes that watched Io. Can you, please, calm down now?" he looked at me the same way a sitter would look at a child.

"OK…" I squeaked.

"Good. Now everybody come. Camp half blood is on top of the hill."

"You didn't have to say that, stupid. We already know where camp is." She snapped at him.

We walked up there and I was getting tired when we arrived at a stone gate with "Camp half-blood" written in Greek on it. I was fiddling with my lucky charm necklace, the one with an owl holding a branch on it, when we entered the camp. This place was amazing. Teenagers were sword-fighting near an arena, yes, an arena, giggling girls were popping their heads out of trees and people in bright orange tee-shirts were walking and chatting everywhere.

"Wow…" I heard my voice whisper.

"Pretty cool, right?" Jenny's voice snapped me back to reality. "Come on. Let's take you to Chiron."

I followed the two of them to a huge house. Once we were inside, we were greeted by a middle-aged man in a wheel chair and a grumpy man who had obviously spent the last night partying.

"Aaah, Jenny, Adam. Come here. This is Ebin, I presume." The middle-aged man said with a warm smile. Adam nodded. The middle-aged man stared instantly at the other man.

"Oh, fine!" he, suddenly, said. "Welcome to camp Half-blood, Erin." He grumped which surprised me.

"It's Ebin." I replied in a neutral tone. I defiantly did not like this guy.

"Whatever, Ermine." He replied in an annoyed tone.

"Chiron, Ebin was attacked by a Cyclopes after her lessons. He was disguised as a teacher. She must have a very strong scent for it to come all the way there." Adam said excitedly.

"Please Adam. Don't talk like that in front of her." he replied, gently scolding him. "Now dear," he said addressing me. "Let's go take a walk, shall we?" he said gesturing toward a back entrance facing the beach.

I nodded and he wheeled to the door while I held it open for him. Once we were on the porch, he straightened up as if to get out of his wheel chair. And then, the strangest thing happened. He got out of his wheel chair and trotted up to me. And I really mean "trotted". The man had the bottom half of a horse!

'You're a centaur." I stated my mouth dangling open.

"Yes, child. My name is Chiron, trainer of heroes since the ancient times, teacher of Heracles. You see, what you learn in class about ancient Greek gods and myths, those are true. They really happened." He went on. "And gods still have, hem, relationships with mortals. These mortals have babies, also known as demigods or half-bloods." He explained.

"What you mean is that I'm one of them." I replied, incredulous.

"Exactly. Adam has told me that you lived with both of your parents. Is that true?" he said. Way to break the mood.

"Um, well, my real parents died in a plane accident. I live with my foster parents." Surprisingly this answer didn't seem to shock him the slightest bit.

"Hmm… well, it is possible that your mortal parent died and your godly parent couldn't do anything about it, so he or she decided to put you up for adoption." He said, thoughtfully. "Do you remember anything about your mortal parent." He asked.

"No, they died when I was only a few months old."

"Very well. I believe that covers it. Perhaps Adam wouldn't mind showing you around camp."

We walked, or in his case trotted, back to the house. Adam was playing some kind of card game with the older man, he seemed rather nervous.

"Ah, Adam, do you mind showing Ebin the camp? I believe she hasn't entirely seen it." Adam nodded and turned to me.

"Are you coming?" I nodded and hurriedly left the room with him.

"Who were those people?"

"Be careful, the gods do not like to be referred as common "people". The man in the wheel chair is the camp activities planner, Chiron and the other man is Mr. D, the camp director.

"What does the D stand for?"

"Think of a god whose name starts with D." he answered. I thought for a minute and stopped dead in my tracks.

"No way."

"Yes way, god of wine and parties." He replied, a huge grin plastered on his face.

"Hold on, isn't he supposed to be partying on Olympus?"

"He is, but Zeus punished him for chasing after a wood nymph."

"Oh." I said, trying not to sound like he had just told me I had bunny ears on my head. FYI, I hate bunnies.

"Okay, so here is the sword arena." He told me as we entered the huge arena. "You'll be able to learn how to use a sword."

I looked around and noticed a dagger lying on the ground. I picked it up and flipped it in my hand. It was made of bronze and its handle was incrusted with a ruby.

"Care to fight?" someone asked behind me. He was tall and had wavy black hair, his eyes were violet. Yes, _violet. Hell ,why not? _I thought.

"Sure." I answered.

As soon as I said the word he jumped at me and slashed but I blocked his blade. I had no idea what I was doing whatsoever, so I let my instincts guide me. I pushed away his blade and slashed. He blocked me and stood there, our swords in hand giving each other death glares. I was doing pretty good so far, at least I wasn't dead. Then vines sprouted out of the ground and started growing around my legs. The boy was smirking evilly.

"So, do you give up yet?" he asked still smirking. I would have given anything to slap that smirk off his face. I wouldn't give up, never. There was no way that I was going to lose against him. I closed my eyes and tried to think of the spot behind him. I don't know why I did that, I guess my gut told me to. In any case, I can thank my gut.

When I opened my eyes, I wasn't in front of him anymore, but _behind _him. Without thinking twice, I jumped in front of him, grabbed his sword and pointed the tip of my dagger at his neck.

"I win." I said, smirking. He looked completely flabbergasted. His mouth was dangling open and his eyes were huge. I gave him back his sword and asked:

"Your dad is Dionysus, god of wine, right?"

"Yeah. You?"

"I don't know yet. I was told that both my parents died in a plane accident." I answered.

"I'm Damien. What's your name?"

"Ebin."

"So, Ebin" he said. "This is your first day here?"

"Yeah. Adam is showing me around. I'm still having a hard time believing all this gods stuff."

"Don't worry. We all went through that. You'll get used to it." He replied reassuringly.

"By the way, have you seen Adam? He was supposed to show me around camp, but I think he ditched me." I said after noticing Adam's absence. Damien laughed.

"Typical Adam. He probably went off to flirt with another tree nymph."

"Adam, a flirt? You're kidding, right?" I replied laughing.

"Oh, no. Believe me, he is as big a flirt as Travis. And the only thing they have in common; is that they usually both end up getting slapped."

"Man, I wish I could be there to see it." He looked at me all serious and said:

"I think you might be able to do that, you know?"

"What?" I said. "That's impossible."

"Well, there are children of a certain god that can do this kind of stuff, but let's not think about it. After all, I could be wrong." He mumbled.

"Which god? Come on, I want to know who my parent is."

"Don't worry. If you're at least thirteen, you're likely to know it within the week." He said. I was still not satisfied with the answer, but decided to not question him any further.

"So, since Adam has gone off somewhere, I guess I should probably give you a tour." He said, smiling.

"Sure why not?" I replied. _Is he hitting on me? _I wondered. _Nah, I'm probably imagining stuff._

We walked out of the arena and Damien showed me around. I've got to admit, he wasn't like all the other idiots I knew. He had something… different.

After the grand tour, we finally arrived at a place where there were _tons _of cabins. All different shapes, sizes and colors.

"Here are the cabins. Depending on who your godly parent is, you stay in a certain cabin. Right now, you're going to stay in the Hermes cabin. Cuz you're still undetermined."

"You said something about my godly parent, back at the arena. Something about the teleportation thing, during the fight." I said. I was really desperate to know who my real parent was.

"No need to make a big deal out of it. It's probably nothing." He avoided looking at me in the eye while saying this.

"Damien, Damien, Damien. You are a really bad liar."

"I get that a lot."

"Why? Do you lie a lot?" I replied, grinning.

"Ummm… well_" he stammered. I cut him off. I laughed.

"You are so obviously not a son of Hermes."

"Speaking of which… we should probably get you to your cabin." He said while offering me his arm mockingly. Of course I didn't take it.

**So what did you think? Read &Review! You are all such a lovable bunch, people! :-D**


	3. I get introduced in a chicken fight

**Hi everyone! I'm sorry I didn't write in more than a week, but I've been drowning in work. I'd like to thank my friend, Al, for leaving me my first (and only :-( ) review. So I hope you enjoy! Read and review! I NEED to be encouraged!**

**Chapter 3**

We entered the only normal-looking cabin. I didn't have any bags to put down so I fiddled with my necklace, a small silver owl holding a branch. A tall guy with brown curly hair and elf features came up to us with a big smile on his face.

"Hey, newbie, I'm gonna guess?" the guy asked. Damien answered for me.

"Yeah, she hasn't been claimed yet, but she only arrived a few hours ago, so it shouldn't take long." I was still annoyed at him for not telling me about what he thought of in the arena. He turned to me.

"Okay, I guess this is it. If you need any help, you can find me at the Dionysus cabin and then there's always Connor, but he's never much help." He said that eyeing Connor.

"I'm hurt." Connor replied in mock sadness. We all laughed.

"Well, it was nice meeting you. Maybe next time, you won't be so lucky with your knife." He said, smiling.

"Oh, no, believe me, I 'm going to make you suffer." I replied, grinning. There was no way in hell I was going to easy on him. As soon as Damien left the cabin, Connor looked at me with huge eyes.

"You actually beat him in a swordfight?" he asked, bewildered.

"Um, it was more like a sword-against-dagger fight, but otherwise yeah.

"Oh gods. You beat Damien, a son of Dionysus, at swordplay."

"Why the heck is that a big deal?" I asked.

"He's the best swordsman in the whole camp, after Percy and Luke, of course. But Luke is, was a complicated guy." He seemed sad at the mention of this Luke person, whoever he was. "Anyway, let's find you a bunk.

He led me to a double bed. The upper bed was occupied by a girl about my age. She was listening to music and reading a book. When she saw me, her face broke into a wide grin and she took off her ear buds.

"Hi, I'm Kayla. What's your name?" the girl said.

"Ebin. You're a daughter of Hermes I suppose?"

"Yeah. And I'm also known as the kleptomaniac book nutcase." I laughed.

"Well it's nice to meet you Kleptomaniac Book Nutcase."

"Nice to meat cha too." This girl seemed fun. She kind of reminded me of Jenny. Jenny! I totally forgot about her. She's going to be pissed!

"Oh no! I have to go!"

"Wow chizz. You are awfully freaked out about something. You supposed to meet someone or what?" a voice behind me said. It was a guy that looked exactly like Connor, only it couldn't be Connor considering he was lying on a bunk bed.

"Ahhh! What the hell? How do you_" I screamed, but was interrupted by the guy. He was laughing so hard, he was practically rolling on the ground.

"Man, I had no idea twins had that effect on you." The boy said. Connor and Kayla were laughing their butt's off too. _Great,_ I thought, _I've been here for less than twenty-four hours and I'm already making a fool of myself._

"Okay, so who's the screaming newbie?" the twin asked.

"Travis, this is Ebin. She came here a few hours ago and as you can see, she probably hasn't recovered yet from the discovery of the gods." He said. "And she's probably not an Athena kid." I heard him whisper.

"Hey! I heard that!' I said, much to his surprise.

Kayla took my arm and dragged me out.

"Come on, it's almost dinner and you two," she said addressing to Connor and Travis. "are too incompetent to lead us to the mess hall without losing somebody!"

"Oh my gods. We should probably let _you_ be the cabin leader!" they both said in mock hurt. Kayla rolled her eyes.

"If that means getting to lunch in time, I don't mind." She grumbled.

I followed the group to the mess hall. By the time we all got there, the place was, indeed, a mess. The Ares kids were throwing fried chicken at the Athena table, which was obviously having a hard time controlling their temper.

I dodged a piece of meat, which was about to hit me right in the face when I saw Jenny walking towards me.

"So, how was the tour with _Adam_." She asked, mentioning Adam's name while gagging.

"It was cool." I said "Although he ditched me in the middle of it to go flirt with a nymph. So, Damien showed me around."

"Yeah, I heard you bet Damien at sword fighting." When I looked at her, I thought I saw what seemed to be admiration. But the look washed away as quickly as it came in.

"CAMPERS!" I heard a voice boom as some chicken flew at my feet. Chiron was standing at the front of the room, hands on his hips and looking at us with a stern face. The whole room became so silent you could hear a pin drop.

"This is not the kind of behavior I expect from you. Who started this?" he asked, slight anger in his eyes. Everybody pointed at a tough-looking guy at the Ares table. He looked around with a defying face.

"Johannes Kepler. I should have known. You, my friend, need to learn how to control your temper. See me after class." He said. Johannes' face went red and he clutched his glass, spilling non-alcoholic beer all over his table.

"I expect you to be calm by then." Chiron left, chin high.

Kayla dragged me to her table, which was full. Kids were talking to their cups. I am not joking, they were actually talking to their cups. I looked at Kayla questioningly, she smiled.

"Watch this." Her grin widened. "Pink lemonade please." And her glass filled with the colorful, bubbly liquid.

"That is amazing." I said. "How do you do that?"

"You just ask it any beverage and it will give it to you, as long as it doesn't contain any alcohol."

I stared at my cup and said:

"Black grapefruit juice…please." I said, smiling.

"Um, interesting choice." She chirped, staring at my cup.

"Black's my favorite color." I responded. It was true. Ever since I saw the color, for the first time, at a funeral for my great-step-aunt's close friend, when I was four, I've worn black.

"I find the color discreet and, at the same time, powerful."

"Okay…" she was obviously pretty freaked out by the fact that I loved black, but I didn't mind. I got that reaction a lot.

"Who's this Johannes person?" I said, trying to change the subject.

"Aghh…" she scoffed, "Johannes is camp's troublemaker. He went to juvy for attacking an older kid, who "supposedly" threatened him with a knife to get his money." She answered, putting air-quotes around "supposedly".

"You're kidding me." I couldn't believe someone like Johannes would do that. I mean sure, he was a trouble-maker, but I didn't think he should have gone to juvy for that. I wondered what exactly happened to him. I made a mental note to ask him later.

"Campers!" I hear Chiron cry. "I have decided to organize a "Capture-the-Flag" tomorrow evening." The crowd cheered and whooped as he made the announcement. "And, also, I would like to inform you that we have a new camper, Ebin Erlvinestone." I became tomato red as everyone's gaze turned to me, everybody with the exception of Johannes Kepler. "Please make her feel at home and be good. That is all for tonight." He trots away, chatting with Chiron.

**What d'ya think? Read and review! Love you all!**


End file.
